


Temporary

by chilly83



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83
Summary: The Intelligence unit is very interested in Hailey's temporary partner.***Updated with Hailey coming home and OA meeting the unit***
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first ever story and it was posted last week on FF! I just thought I'd save the people who have already read it some time by letting them know......I hope you like it!
> 
> All of the characters are from Dick Wolf’s Chicago PD and FBI

If he was being honest with himself, these 2 weeks were going by faster than he expected. It had only been 5 days, but Hailey was keeping in contact with him and the rest of the unit. Jay was blind sided that night when she showed up on his doorstep. He could tell from her puffy red eyes that something had happened. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. It wasn’t that the partner he just got back was being sent away to team up with an FBI task force in New York. He could see in her eyes she was scared. He wasn’t sure of what, but he knew she wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon. He tried to hold back his anger, his fear. She didn’t need that. She needed comfort and support. 

So, he did his best to reassure her. 

Two weeks will fly by. 

This is an amazing opportunity. 

Everyone will be here when you get back.

_I’ll be here_ is what he wanted to say but the words just wouldn’t come out. 

And it seemed to work. She seemed less worried, seemed like a little bit of the burden she was carrying on her shoulders had been lifted. And when he dropped her off at the airport the next morning her fear was replaced with sadness and nerves. Sad that she had to leave, nervous about the adventure ahead. They exchanged hugs and well wishes as she walked into the airport and away from Jay.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Since then, they have maintained pretty consistent contact. A text here, an email there. Phone calls at night once the bad guys clocked out and it was their turn to rest. The rest of the unit would ask him and Vanessa for updates every morning. They were also texting Hailey, but they weren’t getting enough information from this to really gauge how she was holding up. 

She had been assigned a temporary partner that she really liked. She had told Jay that he was a former Army Ranger like him. This made Jay feel much better about her temporary assignment. He knew the training and loyalty that Army Rangers had for their unit, even just the temporary members. He knew that this ranger would watch her back and Hailey would mesh well with him. He was actually quite proud to share Hailey with this Agent Zidan. She had helped Jay battle the demons that came home with him from the war. He knew how perceptive she was of the triggers and how she always seemed to know exactly what to say the push the demons back into the darkness. Understanding how much she had helped him, he was glad that she would be doing this for a fellow ranger. 

And so life went on with a new normal. A temporary normal, but new one nonetheless. He hadn’t really heard too much personal details about Agent Zidan so he wasn’t really able to answer the questions Kim had been throwing at him. 

“Has she sent any pictures?”

“She sends pictures of food but no, she hasn’t sent a picture of Agent Zidan.”

“Vanessa, has Hailey told you anything about her new partner?”

_Temporary_ _partner._ Jay resisted the urge to correct Kim but reminded himself. _Temporary partner._

“Ya! She actually sent a picture over this morning. He is a SNACK!”

Jay suddenly became very interested in the conversation unfolding in front of him.

“He’s been showing her all the best vendor carts in the city. She sent me a selfie of her eating a huge pretzel with her new partner.”

_Temporary partner_.

“DAMN! THAT is Agent Zidan?”

“ G-I-R-L, I told you he is a SNACK!”

At this point, Adam and Kevin suddenly became very interested in the conversation Kim and Vanessa were having.

“Let me see that” Adam said. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but it wasn’t this. He saw a large man who towered over Hailey. His muscular physique made Kevin look like he needed to hit the gym more often. 

“That’s her new partner?” Adam finally choked out.

_Temporary partner. Temporary partner._ Jay found himself torn between wanting to see what the fuss was about and not wanting to see what he was up against.

“Damn.” That was all Kevin was able to contribute to the conversation. He considered himself to be a very handsome man who maintained his muscular physique like a fine-tuned machine. He couldn’t remember ever meeting anyone that made him feel even a little insecure. Yet here he is. Staring at this FBI agent with an olive complexion and smile that outshone the one Hailey was wearing. 

“Damn. Her new partner has got to be 6’5 at least!”

Temporary partner. Jay suddenly felt like this two weeks just got a lot longer. He suddenly started to worry. What if she liked New York more than Chicago? She is clearly having fun, she has said as much. He knew her temporary partner had been taking her on a food tour of the city. Knowing how much she enjoyed trying new things, he was happy that she was getting to do this. But listening to the unit gawk over Agent Zidan was suddenly making him worry she was having too much fun. 

He tried to ignore the rest of the unit and his internal dialogue. He suddenly found himself reaching for his phone. 

_Don’t be that guy. You aren’t dating. She’s allowed to have fun with other people. She doesn’t owe you anything. Don’t be that guy._

He stared at his phone, wanting to talk to her but not knowing what to say. He had thought this was going by so quickly but now it felt like time was standing still. He needed to hear something so against his better judgement, he dialed her number.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hailey was surprised to see Jay’s name pop up on her screen. He usually texted during work hours. She was suddenly nervous. Did something bad happen? Why else would he be calling? She nervously pressed accept and before she could calm down, she found herself talking.

“Jay? What’s wrong?”

Jay couldn’t help but suddenly feel silly about worrying. 

“Hey Hailey! Nothing! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to call you so you could hear the commotion you caused in the unit today!”

“Oh.” Hailey felt better but confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Vanessa is showing off the picture you sent her of your partner. Apparently, he is quite the snack.”

Hailey chuckled and just as Jay had hoped, she said exactly what he didn’t know he needed to hear.

“ _Temporary partner_ Jay. It’s just _temporary_.”

And suddenly, Jay once again felt like these two weeks was going to fly by. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into the New York side!

Hailey had arrived in New York early enough to put in a full day at the New York field office. She had thought about how to approach this assignment on her plane trip. She could keep her head down, work through the days and try to get it over with as quickly as possible. Or, she could try to turn this into a positive experience. She was stuck here regardless of her attitude at work so why not at least try to enjoy herself. The office had already secured all the necessary credentials and badges that she would need so she was able to jump right in. The first thing she noticed when walking into the field office was how different it was from the Intelligence bullpen. The office had rows of desks with analysts and agents sitting at each one typing away. In the front of the room was multiple large screens anchored to the wall that the agents were able to send vital information from cases to. She chuckled thinking about the unit working in this setting with all the technology. Jay had told her a story once about how Mouse had attempted to digitize the unit. He had scanned all their files and made a database to make it easier to sort through information. He had only 1 screen set up but that was 1 too many for Voight. The old school cop walked right up to the screen and taped a mugshot to it. By the end of the day, the screen was gone and the white board was back where it belonged. Agent Valentine noticed her walk in and went over to make all the necessary introductions.

The FBI team were very friendly and excited to have her temporarily join the team. She was teamed with Agent Zidan, whose partner had unexpectedly accepted an undercover assignment. She could tell he had a lot of respect for her and that he worried about her undercover assignment. He talked about Agent Bell often, definitely more than he talked about himself. She enjoyed hearing his stories about cases they had worked on almost as much as she enjoyed telling him about her team, and her partner. Her anchor. Her everyday. Her Jay. Agent Zidan couldn’t help but be a little impressed with Hailey’s knowledge of the Rangers. She knew some army post names and was able to retell some of the funnier, more lighthearted stories Jay had shared with her from his army days. Agent Zidan found himself wanting to meet this Detective Halstead. Shake his hand and thank him for his service to his country and the people of Chicago. He could tell from the way Hailey talked about him that Jay was special. What he couldn’t tell was the nature of their relationship. He never asked her if their partnership was a romantic one. He had a feeling it wasn’t, but he also could tell that she maybe wished it was. 

As much as Hailey was enjoying eating her way through New York with a personal tour guide, she was missing Jay. Every time she felt the vibration in her pocket, she’d feel her heart skip a beat hoping it was him. Most times it was either him or Vanessa. Sometimes it was the rest of the team reaching out. But those times that it was Jay, her heart and mind would take her on a whirlwind of emotions. Excitement to hear from him, sadness to be away from him, longing to reach out and touch him, happy to have him. The highlight of her day was every night about an hour before bed. I say an hour, but it wasn’t really. That was just the time that they had decided to facetime. Both Jay and Hailey would wait until about an hour before bedtime to call. Always expecting to just say hi and catch up. Never expecting for it to be more than an hour but never hanging up after one had passed. The conversations usually ended when one of them started to doze off. The goodbyes hurt every time. Neither one able to say ‘I miss you”, but both seeing it in the other’s eyes. 

The one-time Jay called her during the day, Hailey had panicked. She wasn’t expecting a phone call during the day. They always texted and saved their talks for night when they didn’t have to worry about putting time limits on their thing. She was relieved to hear it was just to make fun of the unit.

“Here. I’m gonna put you on speaker.”

“There is no way you can tell how tall he is based on one photo.”

“Ruz, look at them. She barely reaches his shoulder. That means he’s my height, maybe taller.”

“Did she say if he was single?”

“Why would that matter Kim? Why would you even need to know that information?”

“Relax Adam, I am not asking for me, I am asking for Rojas.”

“I don’t think Rojas is looking for any kind of long-distance relationships.”

“I don’t know Kev, I might be able to make an exception for the Feds. Especially if Agent Zidan is what they have to offer.”

Hailey and Jay laughed at the conversation they were hearing. 

“Should I grab OA? Have him say hi to the team?”

“I don’t know Hailey. I am not sure they could handle that at this point.”

“Well, please tell them I said hi and that I will be home before they know it. You might also want to emphasize that I will be coming back empty handed so they don’t get their hopes up.”

“Alright partner. I’ll call you tonight for our thing!”

Agent Zidan looked over to her and couldn’t help but notice her chuckling to herself.

“Are they expecting you to bring something back from New York?”

“No. It’s more wishful thinking than an expectation.”

“Ah. And what are they hoping for?”

“Umm, just a little snack. Nothing crazy.”

The confused look on Agent Zidan’s face made Hailey’s chuckle turn into a full-blown laugh. She sighed as she thought about how much she missed her unit and reminded herself for the umpteenth time in 5 days that this was only temporary. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I wanted to write a jealous Jay fic but I came up with two very different ideas. I already posted one (jealous) but I still wanted to do this one cause I thought it was a little more light hearted, which is much more my style! I tried to make it a multi chapter fic with a case to follow and everything, but I thought it fit in much better with this story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support and reviews! I understand that everyone may not entirely like every part, or even any, of the fic they read from me, I do appreciate that you are taking the time out of your day to give it a shot!

Hailey was standing in Jay’s kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. This development was still fairly new but already comfortable. Already something she couldn’t live without. She had wanted this for a long time but was too scared to ask for it. Her time spent in New York, while more enjoyable that she expected, made her realize that she couldn’t wait any longer.

When she had walked through the airport that day she returned from New York, when she saw Jay standing there waiting for her, she threw all caution to the wind. As she picked up her pace the closer she got to him, she knew that this was her moment. He smiled at her and reached his arms out for a hug but was instead met with her arms thrown around his neck as she pulled him down to her lips. It was soft, tender, and unexpected. Jay didn’t immediately react, but Hailey wasn’t worried. She wasn’t scared anymore, and she had no doubt that his lack of response was simply due to shock.

As she pulled away, she looked up to Jay, unintentionally tilting her head and smiling up at him. The look on his face was one that Hailey had never seen before. She couldn’t quite place it and something about that made her uneasy. Confusion? Surprise? Some combination of the two with a little bit of……happy? Before she could figure it out, Jay’s arms were around her waist pulling her into to him. This kiss, like the first one, was soft, tender and unexpected. As they parted and exchanged lovesick smiles, Jay bent over to pick up Hailey’s suitcase. With his other hand, he reached for Hailey’s hand and began to lead her to his truck. 

Hank had asked for her to come see him as soon as she got in, so Jay headed for the district. It was still morning and Hailey was hoping that meant she would be able to start back at intelligence that day. The car ride over, Jay and Hailey didn’t talk about their kiss. Instead, it was like any other day that they were riding to work together. Hailey thought about how easy it felt. How easily they went from intimate to work mode. She felt like this was something they could do. Be together, both at home and at work. That thing they were both so worried about, an outside relationship affecting work, suddenly felt like it was silly. 

As they pulled up to the district, they spotted Vanessa in the parking lot leaning against the wall. They watched as she popped up and waved at them when she recognized Jay’s truck.

“Someone’s excited to see you.”

“I hope she isn’t the only one.”

“No. No, she’s not.” Jay said as he chuckled. 

As Jay turned the engine off and began to undo his seatbelt, Hailey knew she didn’t have much time. She put her hand on his, stopping his motions, causing him to look up at her.

“Come over tonight.”

“Umm. What about Vanessa?”

Just then Vanessa had appeared in Hailey’s window. She tapped on it and waved excitedly at Hailey, asking her what she was doing. Jay and Hailey laughed at the way Vanessa bounced in place like her big sister was coming home for a visit from college. Hailey laughed and held up one finger to Vanessa to indicate she needed a minute. This earned a raised eyebrow from Vanessa as she turned away from the truck.

“We don’t have to worry about Vanessa. Come over. Please?” Jay gave her a hand squeeze and smiled as he nodded yes. 

Hailey felt the arms wrapped around her tug at her side, spinning her around to face him as she let out a chuckle. It’s been 4 weeks since that first night together. Hailey was right, they didn’t have to worry about Vanessa. She acted like it was completely normal that he was there the next morning. She didn’t bat an eye when Hailey pressed a kiss to the back of his head as she left the kitchen to get ready. She didn’t pry, there was no teasing, no questions, at least not in front of Jay. It was just another day, well except for the goofy smiles on all 3 of their faces. 

Since then, they spent most nights together. Most times at Jay’s, it was more comfortable for both of them to be intimate that way. Jay was pleasantly surprised to learn that Hailey was very vocal in the bedroom and since then, he insisted on his place for those kinds of activities. He loved seeing what he could do to her and he didn’t want anything getting in the way of that. When there were hard cases or long days, when what was needed was just to be near each other, they would stay at Hailey’s. 

“Good morning.” Jay said as he planted kisses on her. Being an early riser, Jay had been awake for quite some time. He had already had his morning jog, showered, and was dressed for the day when he found Hailey in the kitchen. 

“Why are you already dressed?” Hailey pouted.

“I am having breakfast with Will.” Jay chuckled as he continued to press kisses on Hailey’s lips. “Only so many times I can turn him down before he starts to get needy.” 

Even though they were considerably happier the past few weeks, Hailey and Jay tried to behave as normally as possible both at work and when in public. They were hands off at work, even when they were alone and sure no one was looking. Neither of them liked lying to their friends, but neither of them wanted to leave the bubble they were living in either. They wanted to stay here as long as they could but could not hide the truth from Will or Vanessa.

“I’ll be in around 9. Voight said the FBI has requested our assistance with a case, he wants me there when the agent arrives.” Jay said as he pulled away from Hailey. 

“He say why?” Hailey’s interest was piqued. While they worked often with feds from different agencies, it was not always smooth sailing when they were asked to assist.

“Just that I needed to be there at 9 to meet the agent.” Jay said as he kissed Hailey goodbye.

“I’ll bring you some coffee and a muffin from the bakery. I love you.”

“Bye. I love you too.”

+++++++++

OA found himself at the 21st district just before 9 am. When he found out the Latin Kings were making big moves in New York City to set up a pipeline with the cartel, he knew exactly where to go to get more information. 

It was not hard to get the bureau to agree to bring in the Intelligence unit out of Chicago to help. Agent Castille had been impressed with Detective Upton during her time in New York. Her knowledge of major players in the gang proved to be valuable on a case they had worked. Since she had maintained contact with Sgt. Voight during the time his detective was working under her, it was an easy call for Agent Castille to make. She was prepared to plead her case to send an agent down to work with intelligence, but she was pleasantly surprised when the Sgt agreed right away.

OA thought about telling Hailey he was coming, but he also thought it would be fun to surprise her. They had bonded during their partnership and he had learned a lot about the Intelligence Unit and how Chicago operates. He was excited to run around Hailey’s home turf and play tourist for a change, but was a little nervous to meet everyone. 

As he walked up the steps of the building, he took a deep breath in and prepared himself to meet the team.

Since Voight had left instructions for him to see Sgt. Platt, he figured that he should get off on the right foot and do as he was told. The way Hailey had described Trudy Platt did not match what OA was seeing. He pictured someone much older, and much scarier looking. What he found was someone who could pass for Hailey in 15-20 years, give or take; he knew better than to try to guess a woman’s age. He cautiously approached the desk sergeant as she was flipping through a magazine.

“Excuse ma’am. I was wondering if you could help me?”

Without even looking up from her magazine, Trudy responded to the unfamiliar voice.

“This is a police station sir, not a help desk. I suggest…” 

Just then Trudy looked up to see the man in front of her. He was tall. Very tall. Dressed in a really nice suit and flashing a smile that completely caught her off guard. She instantly took off her glasses and ran a hand through her hair while standing up straight.

“I’m sorry, what did you say you needed?” Trudy said softly after she cleared her throat.

“I was hoping you could help me. I am looking for Trudy Platt. I was told to ask for her.”

“Well, you sir have found her. And what is it that a nice suit like yourself might be needing help with?” The blush that washed over OA’s face was one that Trudy would not forget.

“I am looking for Detective Upton. I was told you could help me find her.”

“Ah. And what did goldilocks do to earn a visit from you?”

“I’m her partner. From New York.” OA said as he reached out to shake Trudy’s hand. Trudy’s eye went wide when she heard the man refer to himself as Hailey’s partner. And when she saw Jay walk through the district doors, she knew that the universe was on her side.

“Hey! Tall, dark and brooding. Tall, dark and handsome here is looking for Upton.” Trudy yelled out at the unsuspecting detective. Jay stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the man. Tall. Definitely handsome. Definitely in a nice suit. FBI.

“Agent OA Zidan. Unless you’re good with calling me Agent Handsome, I don’t mind either. I’m Hailey’s partner from New York.” Jay’s eyebrow shot up at the mention of Hailey’s partner. Although a photo of the agent had caused an ruckus in the bullpen the previous month, Jay could never bring himself to actually look at the picture of Hailey with her temporary partner.

“Hear that Halstead? He’s Hailey’s “New York partner”.” Trudy said with a devilish grin on her face. She knew how the two detectives felt about each other and she was 100% positive that since her return they had struck up a romance. But they were keeping it quiet and playing it cool at the district. So, when the opportunity to poke a little at Jay came along, she couldn’t pass it up. 

“Halstead? Jay?” OA asked.

“Yes, but I’ve also been known to answer to Detective Brooding. Your choice.” He said as he extended a hand out to shake.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Hailey never stopped talking about you.” Jay blushed to hear this. 

“Well Agent Zidan, I’m sure Halstead can get you to _Hailey_ safely, but if you need help with anything, anything at all, you come find me.” Jay looked quizzically at Trudy. He had never seen her flirt with anyone, much less an FBI agent.

“You ok Trudy? You seem a little, off. A little red in the cheeks.” Jay asked while motioning his finger around his cheek. The daggers that she shot back at him made his day.

“I’m fine Chuckles. Voight is on his way in. Better get up there before he gets here.” Trudy directed. 

++++++

OA followed Jay up the stairs as they made brief small talk about his flight and how long he had been in Chicago. As they came to the top of the stairs, OA took in the bullpen. It was as Hailey had described it. The only sign of technology in the place was the computers on the desks. Everything else about the room looked like a late 1990s police station. As Jay began to call attention to the team, OA spotted a familiar face.

“Hey, hey, Chicago!” He said, arms open wide while walking towards Hailey. The nickname earned a double take from Jay. 

“OA! What are you doing here! Why didn’t you call?” Hailey exclaimed as she….skipped? Trotted? Bounded? Jay was not sure what Hailey was doing, but it was something he had not expected to see. He also hadn’t expected to see Hailey on her tippy toes reaching around OA for a hug.

“I thought it would be a fun surprise. I was going to call when I got to the district, but I had to meet your desk sergeant. She did not disappoint.” OA said as he released Hailey from his arms. 

“You weren’t kidding about the whiteboard.” OA stated as he pointed at the board. Hailey laughed out loud as she remembered the FBI team’s faces when she told them about how Intelligence taped their info onto a whiteboard. As she looked around the bullpen, however, she was met was curious faces.

“Sorry guys. This is OA Zidan. My partner from New York.” Jay noted Hailey’s use of the word partner. He leaned back against a desk; arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched the rest of the team fall over themselves to meet the agent. 

Vanessa and Kim (wait, did their hair look like that a few minutes ago?) eagerly approached OA with outstretched hands to introduce themselves.

“Vanessa.” She said as she stuck out one hand to shake OA’s and set her other hand on her hip. She did a soft head tilt and shot a thousand-watt smile at OA. 

“The roommate” OA stated while making the connection to the name. Vanessa, wide eyed over the fact that OA had heard of her, nodded as she fought back a giggle. “That makes you Kim?” Kim smiled widely as she approached OA to shake his hand. “I heard you are going to be taking the detectives exam soon.” OA recounted. Adam watched with raised eyebrows as Kim attempted to string a sentence together to answer OA. 

The men of Intelligence shot each other looks, each one feeling a little more insecure than they had when they walked into the district that morning. Vanessa and Kim were already smitten with OA. He paid enough attention to Hailey to be able to figure out who was who on the team and the way he filled out his suit didn’t hurt either. 

Hailey looked over at Jay with a “are they serious?” look on their face. Jay nodded with a chuckle remember the day that Vanessa showed them all a picture of OA.

As Adam and Kevin introduced themselves, the team recognized the buzzing of the gate. They all looked to the stairs to see Hank coming up holding a file in his hand.

“Hey Sarge. This is…..”

“Agent Zidan.” Hank interrupted Hailey as he approached the agent. He reached out a hand to offer a firm handshake to the young agent. “Agent Castillo filled me in. Why don’t we step inside my office? Upton, join us.” Hank said as he marched straight into his office.

OA leaned over and whispered into Hailey’s ear. No one could hear what he said but whatever it was had earned him a pointed look from Hailey. He reached his arm out in front of him to indicate that he would follow Hailey. As she passed in front of him, Jay noticed that OA placed a hand on her back as if to guide her. It did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

“So, they also talk with their eyes.” Kim deadpanned to Kevin.

“Apparently, he talks with his hands too.” Kevin muttered under his breath. 

“Good luck brother.” Adam said as he reached out to give Jay a pat on the back when he walked by, happy that OA was Jay’s competition and not his. Jay laughed at the whole exchange that had just taken place. While he understood why the team might suspect a little bit of jealousy on his part, he knew that they were missing a crucial piece of information that he had.

He and Hailey were happily in love and no one was coming between that. 

…….

…….

…….

But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a talk with OA, just to be sure they were on the same page. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like I said previously, I had 2 very different ideas about jealous Jay fics, angsty vs funny, and I wanted to put them both out there. Thanks for reading! And as always, thanks to the Upstead group chat on tumblr for the support and being a sounding board for me to bounce ideas off of!!!


End file.
